Little Miracle
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Marty gets into a fight with Natalie and then falls down a flight of stairs at the hospital. John finds her, but she is already in active labor. Will the baby survive?


Little Miracle

AN: This story is written from John's point of view

I headed to the hospital to see Marty. I was worried about her and our baby and I wanted to stay in town and take care of her, but Marty insisted that I help Kelly by looking into her mother's death. That was my Marty...always putting other people ahead of herself.

I noticed the sign that the elevator was out so I headed to the stairwell. I opened the doors to the stairwell and I felt my heart drop as I noticed Marty lying at the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't moving and she appeared to be unconscious.

"I ran to her side as I screamed for help. I loved our child so much and the thought of losing Marty after all that we had survived was unbearable.

"Our baby," Marty stated over and over again as she clutched her stomach.

"It's okay Marty, I'm not going to let anything happen to our little miracle," I tried to assure her, but I was just as terrified as she was.

Finally Doctor Kyle Lewis found us and he helped me move Marty to an examination room where he could assess the damage.

It wasn't long until Marty and I heard our little Miracle's strong heartbeat beating across the ultrasound machine."I told you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to our little miracle. What happened? Did you get light headed?" I asked as I placed my hand over her stomach.

"It's all my fault John. I got so upset about my argument with Natalie and I passed out on the staircase," Marty explained.

"You got into an argument with Natalie, what about?" I asked as the guilt began to eat away at my soul.

"She told me that you kissed her and that if there wasn't a baby then you wouldn't be with me. Is it true? Did you kiss her?" Marty asked.

"I did kiss her, but it was a mistake," I explained.

"Do you still have feelings for- Ahhhh" Marty stated as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong Marty?"

"I'm having contractions. I think that I am in labor," Marty explained.

I paged Kyle and he started Marty on some medication that would hopefully lower her blood pressure as well as to stop her contractions.

"Oh...god, it's too soon, I'm only in my sixth month" Marty stated to Kyle as she squeezed my hand as the contractions increased in frequency and speed.

The medication wasn't working. Marty's water broke. The baby was coming and it was coming fast.

Marty crushed my hand as she pushed our baby girl out. As soon as she had come out, the doctor's rushed her to the NICU.

"I want to see her," Marty pleaded as she looked at Kyle Lewis with longing in her eyes.

"Let me examine you really quickly and then I'll let you go to the NICU nursery so you can see your little girl, Kyle stated as he began to examine her.

"John will you go be with our little girl? I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure baby, I'll see you in a couple of minutes," I stated as I kissed her and left the room.

"John, I heard that Marty fell, is she okay?" Natalie asked as she came up to me.

"She and the baby are okay no thanks to you. Marty told me what you said to her. I thought that I made it clear the other day, but apparently I was wrong, so let me try again. The only reason that I am with Marty is because I love her. It was never about the baby. I love my baby girl, but my love for Marty has nothing to do with her. Kissing you was a one time mistake...it will never happen again. Please leave me and Marty alone and move on with your life."

"I thought that you loved me...I thought that we could have a future together," Natalie whined.

"You thought wrong, excuse me I need to see my baby girl," I stated as I left Natalie and headed to the nursery.

I looked in the window and my little miracle looked so much like Marty. She was two pounds and so tiny and struggling to take every breath, but I wasn't worried. She had a fighting spirit just like her mother.

"How is she?" Marty asked.

"She's surviving," I answered. "Marty, you have nothing to worry about with me and Natalie. I don't love her, I love you, but I have to confess that I've already fallen in love with that girl in there."

"Me too" Marty stated.

"I was thinking that we could name her Miracle," I stated as I wrapped my arms around Marty.

"I think that's a fitting name for our little girl."

After Miracle gets released I want us to get married," I whispered.

"I would like that very much," Marty stated as she kissed me and we looked through the window and smiled at our little Miracle.

The End


End file.
